


Sündigen

by hjsuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Religion, ich hab geschrieben als seis idk das 19 jahrhundert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsuwu/pseuds/hjsuwu
Summary: Sollten unser Münder sich berühren, so tragen Ihr auf ewig meine Sünde bei Euch.Seid Ihr sicher, Ihr könnt so ein Leben ertragen?-Gewiss nicht, aber von Eurer Seite weichen, will ich sicherlich auch nicht.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	Sündigen

''Lasst mich Euch schmecken'', sprach Jisung und lehnte sich nach vorne, bereit zu sündigen und die Süße seine Lippen benetzen zu lassen wie von flüssigem Honig, welchen er zu jedem Tee am Nachmittag verspeisen durfte.

''Es ist uns nicht erlaubt Mund an Mund nah zu sein'', erwiderte sein gegenüber jedoch, ''Das wisst Ihr genau. Es ist gleich wie sehr Ihr mich begehrt. Es ist gleich, wie sehr ich Euch an mir spüren möchte.''

Beide Männer wussten, dass sie einander brauchten, ohne den anderen nicht mehr zu atmen vermochten.  
Doch war Ihre Liebe zu unrein, als das sie weiter blühen durfte.

''Unser beider Schicksal wollte, dass wir nun voreinander stehen'', versuchend seinen Geliebten zu überzeugen, legte er seine eigene Hand, gegen die des anderen und sah wie das kleine Körperteil in dem seinen verschwand, ''wenn sich unsere Hände zu berühren vermögen, warum nicht auch unser beider Lippen? Sagt mir, wovor scheut Ihr Euch so sehr?''

''Mein Leben ist mir heilig. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, mein Glaube. Wir müssen uns der Keuschheit beschwören. Ich werde Euch Lieben und Ehren, doch gibt es weder Hochzeit noch warme Nähe Eures Körpers an dem meinen um Euch dies zu beweisen. Das sei wohl unser beider Schicksal.''

''Felix, vielleicht seht Ihr das so. Ich jedoch, obwohl mir Familie, Freunde und Glaube ebenso heilig ist wie Euch, will Euch zeigen, dass Ihr begehrenswerter seid als alles Gold und all der Ruhm. Ich möchte Euch auf jede erdenkliche Weise ehren und lieben.''

Jisung trat näher an seinen Geliebten, Hand fest in seine genommen, sich wagend die Haut ihrer Köpfe spüren zu lassen.

''Leid, Kummer und Sehnsucht vermag doch nicht unser beider Schicksal sein. Ihr habt so viel mehr verdient als das. Wenn Ihr nicht sündigen wollt, sucht Euch eine schöne Jungfer. Sie könnte Euch Lieben und Ehren wie Ihr es begehrt. Sie könnte Euch Kinder schenken, Euch Ruhm geben.''

Felix wich nicht weg, seinem Liebhaber fest in die Augen blickend.

''Es soll unser Schicksal sein. Ich will nur Euch Jisung, Mich interessieren keine Kinder. Auch ich möchte nichts mehr, als Euch meine Liebe zu zeigen, aber berühren sich unser beider Münder, haben wir gesündigt.''

''Mir ist es gleich ob ich in den Himmel oder die Hölle komme. Solange ich bei Euch bleiben darf, bin ich auf ewig glücklich, doch bitte denkt nach. Wollt Ihr nicht wissen wie es sich anfühlt, geliebt zu werden?''

Zweifelnd sah Felix zur Seite, seine blonden Haare schmiegten sich an das Gesicht seines angebeteten. Er zweifelte.

''Ich weiß weder ob mir gleich ist wo ich hingehe noch ob ich die süße Sünde mein Leben lang mit mir zu tragen vermöge, wie eine schwere Rüstung, die ich nie ablegen könne.''  
Sein Blick wendete sich zurück.

''Doch tragen wir diese Bürde gemeinsam. Vielleicht wird sie mit Euch nicht so schwer?''

Beider Münder verzogen sich zum Lächeln.

''Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr Euch wagen wollt?''

''Sicher bin ich mir Gewiss nicht, doch weiß ich Ihr werdet stets an meiner Seite verweilen.''

Und wie magnetisch verbanden sich beider Lippen zu einem sanften, schüchternen Kuss, wobei die Sünde, welche von ihren Lippen tropfte, das Zusammenspiel Ihrer Münder nur versüßte.


End file.
